A Love Story
by Yero and Fae
Summary: Elphaba is reading Romeo and Juliet. Soon enough, Elphaba finds herself lost in a new world much like her book. Based off of Taylor Swift's song but different. MUCH different.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello wonderful readers! Ok, this is my first fanfic and I'm super excited! My friend and I were in class one day and decided to tell stories. And soo I began to start a story based off of Taylor Swift's "love story". She is soooo amazing! Anyway, its wont be exactly like the song. This will be my own version of the song. Ya. I'll try to update as much as possible I promise! So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: In all honestly the only character I wish I owned is Elphaba…but I don't …nor any other wicked characters. Or the lyrics by Taylor Swift for that matter! **

That morning, Elphaba woke up with a start. Something was different. She looked in the mirror. Same old Elphaba. She looked around the room. Same room. Same bed. Same roommate/ best friend still sleeping in bed. Same alarm clock (she happened to hate this alarm clock for it woke her up much too soon). So what was different? She looked in the mirror again. It then occurred to her that whatever was "different" was more of a _feeling_. Something in the air was new. But she couldn't describe it. Was it good? Bad? She didn't know. She decided it would just be best to continue the morning routine as normal.

Elphaba walked over to her closet and pulled out a long sleeve blouse and a plain black, pleaded skirt that came up to her knees. She then grabbed a brush, some lotion, and a towel and went into the bathroom. She took off her P.J.'s and threw them on the floor. Turned the shower on, and then stepped in.

She turned the knob more towards the left. Slowly, the water became warmer. It wasn't hot, just warm. It warmed her body from the cool, crisp air outside. After she was done, she opened the curtain, and dried off. She wiped of the steam from the mirror then crinkled her nose. She liked showers because they washed away all the worries and stress off her from the outside world. Seeing her skin again made all reality come rushing back.

It made her thankful for Galinda and Fiyero. At least they could look past her skin. She couldn't. She couldn't help but think someday they would leave her, realize what a mistake she was. But she liked talking to them, especially Fiyero. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she Elphaba Thropp had a crush on him. He was too gorgeous for his own good. She fantasized a future with him. They'd live in one of his castles, big enough for the kids they would have. Then she paused. _How would those kids get there?_ _STOP it Elphaba! _She scolded her self mentally, _you're not that girl remember! He doesn't like you like that. He only just broke up with Galinda._

She grabbed the lotion and quickly put it on. Put her clothes on, and walked out. Elphaba then looked at the time a gasped. She had 15min.s till class started. She would have to leave her hair down to day. She grabbed her bags and quickly left the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed! You guys were so nice! Ya, I realized that sometimes the characters may be out of character at times. This is origonaly part of another story I'm writing. It has the same plot line just different characters. some of the content in this story is different so I can match it up with the characters in this story. But I do need to keep the plot line the same so it becomes difficult at times and now I'm just rambling so I stop now. But I do want to apologize for the out of character-ness. (if that's even a word). I'll up date as soon as I can! Thanks guys! Now on with the story!**

_Crap!_ Elphaba thought. She was going to be late! She blamed Galinda. Last night was all about gossip and boys (mostly Fiyero and how unfortunate it was that he broke up with her.) Oh and of course Galinda chose a school night to do some "Galindafication". Honestly, was her brain really a pink powder-puff? If she was late she swore she would get all Galinda's pink dresses and burn them her self!

Elphaba reached the class with 3 min. to spear. So maybe she wouldn't have to burn Galinda's dresses but she'd still get her back some how. She took a spot right next to the door, seeing as it was the first desk available. The class looked different from the back. She was used to the closeness of the front wall for notes and the clear voice of her teacher. Now from the back it was more… distant and she had to listen more closely to the professor. She opened her notebook and a realized she was almost in need for another one, seeing how she only had 10 or so pages left. And to Elphaba, that was like 3 pages left. Soon enough her class was out and she made her out to the hallways. She dug inside her bag and reached for her book.

"EELLLLPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Galinda had chosen that moment to tackle her friend in a big, pink, bear hug. "Oh Elphie! It was so awfulifying! I woke up and my bestest best friend was gone!"

"Well, your bestest best friend had a class to go to and no thanks to her best friend, she was almost late!" Elphaba replied with a pointed glare.

"Aw, Elphie! I'm so sorry! But you must admit, you enjoyed it! I know you did! Who doesn't!"

"Glin, who enjoys having their hair pulled and yanked in different directions and having their-"

"Ooooo! Elphie look! Flyers for the dance this Friday! Hurry! Get one!" Galinda ran off and disappeared into the crowd. Elphaba waited, and with in a few moments Galinda was back with a flyer. "Oh Elphie isn't this so fantabulus!"

"Sure Galinda. Can we go now?"

"Aw Elphie! Don't be such a party pooper. Now tell me, do you have a date yet?" Galinda said in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Galinda don't be silly! Of course not! I'd laugh at the day some one asked the Artichoke out on a date! They wouldn't be in their right state of mind." Elphaba shot back.

"That's not true Elphie! Stop putting your self down all the time!" Galinda said.

"But I'm assuming you do now that you've brought it up." Elphaba looked down at her friend who's eyes were shinning with excitement.

"Yes! His names Jeremy Dorkins! He's in three of my classes and I sit by him in each one!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Ya know Galinda, I think you could set a record. It's been a week after your break up with Fiyero and you're already dating someone else! After last night I thought you'd never get over him."

"Oooo look Elphie, there he is! Quick! Act normal!" Galinda cried not showing any sign of hearing the taller girl next to her. Galinda quickly clung to the arm of her friend and smiled flirtatiously as he passed by. Elphaba smirked at this and said " You are unbelievable."

"Okay I have a class and I got to go but we _must_ meet for lunch!" Galinda let out a big squeal.

"Alright Glin, see you then." Elphaba replied with a distance smile that did not go unnoticed by her small blonde friend.

"You ok?" Galinda questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elphaba quickly snapped out of it.

"You're not acting like my normal Elphie."

"Yes I am!"

"Uh, no your not."

"Yes I am! Perfectly normal!" Galinda glared at her friend. A habit she had started to do because of said friend.

"I just…Galinda, when you woke up this morning, did you feel…I don't know… different?"

"Different?" Galinda questioned.

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like something's…off balance."

"What's off balance?"

"I don't know! I just kind of feel like something is." Elphaba sighed

"Maybe you just _feel_ sick. Elphie, I know how much you're obsessed with school but I think you should call the day early. Go home and sleep." They had now arrived at the end of the hallway and stopped walking. Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed.

"No Galinda. I know what being sick feels like. And I'm not obsessed. Besides, this is different. It's like… life changing." Elphaba then continued by rolling her eyes. "Oz, I feel ridiculous right now. Like an ignorant little girl!"

"Life changing? Elphaba you're scaring me! This isn't like you! Not like you at all! Come on, I'll walk you back to the dorm and you can go to bed and feel better tomorrow. Then we can forget about all this." Galinda proceeded by grabbing Elphaba's arm and pulling her towards the direction of the dorm.

"No Glin! Ugh! Fine!" Elphaba didn't want to argue with Galinda. She knew something was going to happen whether Galinda knew it or not. And no matter how ridiculous it sounded, she always trusted her instincts.

"Fine as in you'll go home?"

"No Glin, fine as in I'll forget about it." She looked down at the blonde and offered a small smile to lighten the mood. "Anyway, we should go. I'll see you at lunch then?" she said changing the subject.

Galinda studied her for a moment then said, "Alright lunch. Under our tree." And with that Galinda turned on her heal and left.

Elphaba turned the opposite direction and headed towards the library. She had a free period. As she left, she reached in her bag for her book. Now that Galinda had gone she could continue to read. She pulled it out and placed the bookmark in the back. "Omph!"

And within a second she found her self on the ground. _Will I ever get to read my book._

"Watch it will you!" she snapped with out even looking up. She looked around and all of her books had spilled out of her bag. "Great. I hope you're happy." She added.

"Ya, sorry about that." The other person said. Elphaba froze for a second then continued. This time she looked up.

"Fiyero?" _Great, just my luck. _

"Yup. Sorry again. Seems like we always meet like this huh?" the Prince said with a smile. He handed her a book and she quickly took it.

"Well we wouldn't have to if some of us watched where we were going."

"Says the one reading and walking." He said this with a small smile to show he was only joking. She glanced at him but said nothing. She hadn't expected that from him. They both continued to collect the books in silence.

"Well, then I suppose I should owe you an apology then."

"Yes you do. But no worries! I forgive you!"

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow at this. "I never said I was. I merely said I should."

Fiyero held his hand at his heart and acted hurt. "Ouch!"

"But seeing as I'm the more mature one here, I will. So, um Fiyero, I apologize for not watching where I was going because I was reading."

Fiyero chuckled softly. Elphaba didn't know how to respond. She had apologized and now he was laughing at her? "Well fine. Just laugh. I don't mind." Sarcasm dripped from her voice then walked passed him.

"Elphaba."

His voice stopped her from continuing her journey to the library. She turned around and looked at him. The first thing she noticed was his crooked smile. Then looked down and saw the books in his hand.

"Here. You might want these books back." He said as he walked towards her. He handed her the books and their hands brushed together. She pulled her hand back quickly bringing the books back with it. She ducked her head to put the books back in the bag hoping to hide her blush. "And I wasn't laughing at you." Their eyes connected at that moment. His sapphire blue ones with her chocolate blue ones.

"Thanks Fiyero." And he caught the double meaning in her words. "Bye."

He stood and watched her leave. _If only she knew._ He thought. Part of him wanted to run up to her and pull her into a kiss and forget about class. But the other stronger, wiser half kept him there. He watched her turn the corner. He had to tell her. And soon. He needed a plan. A plan to tell her how much he cared for her, liked her… even loved her. She amazed him like no other girl. Past the green skin was a beautiful girl. And how was he supposed to tell a girl that beautiful just how much a brainless person like him loves her? She was out of his league. No girl had ever been like that. But she was different. She was Elphaba. He had heard many times from his many brainless girlfriends that make-up didn't make a girl beautiful, but enhanced the beauty. That was Elphaba's skin. It only enhanced her beauty. People just took it the wrong way. Like when girls where too much make-up; all people see is the make-up, not the beauty. All people saw with Elphaba was green.

He would find a way to show her. He made it a promise to himself and to her. It was then that he realized that he had been staring at the wall for a while now and must have looked like an idiot. He looked around to see who was staring and surprised him self when he saw no one there. _Crap!_ Another tardy to another class. When will he ever learn! He turned and left and noticed a book on the ground. _Must be Elphaba's. I'll give it to her later._ And with that left the hall and into the class room.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know! It's a late update and I'm sorry. I've been busy with finals and I had a show I was performing in and then I got stuck with the flu :( so life's been kinda crazy lately. But thank you to those of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please continue! Thank you ! I really, really, really, really love you guys! **

**p.s.**

The next classes came and went. Elphaba went out to the tree where she promised to meet Galinda for lunch. When she reached the tree Elphaba saw that Galinda had not yet arrived. So she sat down and reached into her bag for her book. Currently she was reading Romeo and Juliet. It was one of the books the wizard had brought with him when he arrived in Oz. It amused her how this love story could take place with such young children. This would defiantly not happen in real life.

Opening her bag, she became a little puzzled. She usually kept this book in front of all her other books. But just in case, she checked behind them, in between them, and underneath them. It wasn't there. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back on the bark of the tree.

_Great, it must have fallen out when I collided with Fiyero. _She let out another grown. She really wanted that book.

"Something wrong?" Galinda sat down next to her and pulled out a pink bag that carried her lunch.

"I lost my book." Elphaba said while she opened her eyes and looked at the girl next to her.

"That's nice. Elphie guess what! Guess what! Jeremy is taking me out tonight! First, we're going dancing. Then, we're going to dinner. And then we're going to his place for a movie! Oh Elphie isn't it so amazifying?" Galinda gave a big squeal then pulled out her salad for lunch.

Elphaba chuckled at her friend. "You really are something Galinda. I hope you have fun tonight."

"Oh we will! I can tell" Galinda said.

Elphaba pulled out an apple from her bag and rubbed it clean on her skirt. She bit into it and looked over Galinda. Something moving behind Galinda's caught her eye. She looked and walking towards them was Avaric. Elphaba rolled her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Avaric was the most annoying and obnoxious person in all of Oz. he always did or said something to purposely annoy her. It was like he sucked up all the air around her so she could barely breathe. He was a flirt too…a big one at that. He constantly flirted with every girl that he could see. Elphaba scowled as he sat down in between the two girls, putting his arms around both of them.

"Hello ladies, enjoying you lunch?" he said then looked over at Elphaba, "I know I am." He gave her a quick wink.

"Oh please," Elphaba said pushing his arm off her. "Spare us the puns. Besides, that's not even possible considering you don't even have a lunch."

"Yeah!" Galinda agreed and threw his arm off as well.

"I could take a nibble off of you," he said leaning in closer to Elphaba. She scoffed obviously disgusted.

"Go away and come back when you have a little more respect. Oh wait! I have an even better idea. Don't come back at all!"

"Ouch! Talk about a hypocrite. That wasn't very nice was it?" he leaned in even closer to her. Elphaba leaned back and glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something but Galinda was faster.

"Avaric, why do you pick on her so much? What has she ever done to you? Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you two will ever get along."

"No." was Elphaba's quick response.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sweetheart. Maybe someday you'll see how amazing I am and who knows, we'll end up a little closer than _friends_." He blew her a kiss and stood up to leave. "Well then, I'll catch you later Sunshine."

"I could kill him! As long as I could get away with it, I'd kill him!" Elphaba practically screamed.

"Thank goodness! I thought he'd never leave!" Galinda paused and smiled at her friend across from her, " you'd better watch out. You might be his next date to the dance."

Elphaba choked on the apple she was chewing while Galinda laughed. "Galinda! Don't even joke like that! First of all, oz knows no one would date the "Green Bean" –don't give me that face Galinda its true- Second, never in my life would I ever go out with such a- such a-"

"Such a what? And who, may I ask, are we talking about?" Both girls jumped at the new voice. They looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw Fiyero walking towards them. He sat down and claimed the spot where Avaric sat as his own. This time, Elphaba didn't protest. "No one." Elphaba stated in a calm voice.

Galinda looked at Fiyero, "Avaric. You just missed him."

"Ahh. I figured it was him. I saw him bothering you two so I decided I should come up and save you two. No need to thank me, I'm just a nice person." He smiled at the two girls on either side of him. "What did he do this time?"

"Oh the usual," Galinda responded, "annoy Elphie, flirt, and annoy Elphie." Galinda smiled over at Elphaba who rolled her eyes. Fiyero could help but tense when Galinda said flirt, but the girls were to busy looking at each other to notice.

"Flirt? Wow Elphaba, I didn't know you like Avaric like that." He only felt comfortable joking like this because he knew she hated him so much. If she didn't hate him, and there was that small chance that she _could_ like him… No. he didn't want to think about that.

"I don't!' Elphaba spat, "He's an annoying jerk, who's arrogant, rude and has no respect for anyone but himself!" She shoved the chewed up core of the apple in the paper bag that carried her lunch.

A soft chuckle came from Fiyero's lips. Tightened muscles in his body relaxed as she said this. "That much huh? That's a lot of love." He smiled at her. Elphaba glared at him for a minute, then, laughed with him.

"So, Fiyero, are you going to the dance?" Galinda asked.

"Of course! What kind of carefree prince do you think I am?" he looked over at Elphaba who rolled her eyes.

"So who are you taking?"

"Galinda, it's been a week, may I remind you, since you two broke up. It's amazing you have a date already."

"Oh Elphie please, let him speak!"

"Sorry Galinda, but that's classified information. I'm afraid I can't tell you." Fiyero replied.

Galinda pouted and crossed her arms. "That's not nice!"

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other and shared a smile. Of course Galinda would have a fit if she didn't get her way. That was just like her.

"Oh cheer up Glin! It's not like you'll never find out." Fiyero told her.

"But-but why won't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm special. That's why."

Galinda looked at him for a moment, then said, "Fine. You win this time. But that's it!"

Fiyero laughed. "Alright Galinda. Alright."

Elphaba, who was enjoying this little battle going on between her friends, took a quick glance at her watch and realized she had another class in fifteen minutes. "Sorry guys. I got to go. My other class should be starting soon."

"Aw Elphie! You take too may classes! Don't spend too much time in the library today because you have to help me plan my outfit out for tonight!" Galinda squealed with delight.

"I don't think you need my help with that."

"Yes I do! I need my very best friend there to help me!"

"Alright, alright I be there." She smiled down at the perky blonde who was bouncing on the ground with excitement. "Bye you two." Elphaba turned towards one of the buildings and walked off.

This left Fiyero and Galinda alone under the tree. "Shoot!" Fiyero muttered "What?" Galinda asked. Fiyero stood up and called Elphaba's name but she was too far off by now to hear. "Dang, she walks fast." Fiyero said sitting back down.

"What?" Galinda asked again.

"I have her book. I wanted to give it back to her."

"Oh I could do it for you if you want."

"Nah, its ok. But thanks anyways." He wanted to give it to her. _It'd be another chance to see her again._ Galinda eyed him for a moment.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing." He eyed her for a moment then she laughed and gave in.

"You like her don't you?"

Fiyero froze and smiled. "who?"

"You know exactly who."

"Is it obvious?"

"Not really."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows.

"I promise!" She said reassuringly. "I'm just good a spotting these things out." She gave a quick toss toss. He smiled at her and picked up his bag.

"Galinda, you have to promise me you won't tell her."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Well, I plan on it."

"Then I promise! But if you break her heart I'll break every bone in you entire body! Understand?"

Fiyero laughed. "Don't worry Galinda. I don't plan on it."

Galinda squealed "OOOOOOOOO! Now I know who you're taking to the dance! Yay! Oh this is wonderful! Alright Fiyero, hopefully the next time I see you, you won't be single." She winked at him.

"Don't pressure me!" he laughed. They gave each other a hug. "Thanks Galinda." "No Problem."

Elphaba's heart completely dropped to her stomach. She couldn't believe it. Galinda and Fiyero laughing and _hugging_ together. This didn't make sense. They looked exactly like they did when they were a couple. They couldn't be getting back together. Could they? Its not like Fiyero would ever give her, the "Green Bean", a chance. But when the two of them broke up, it seemed more possible. But now it just made her realize that it will never be possible. To him, all she would ever be is a friend. just because she was green didn't mean she didn't have feelings. True, she hid them very well. But right now, all she wanted to do was cry. She turned around and walked off down the hall still pondering what she had just seen. Then she paused. _Why was Galinda flirting with Fiyero when she had Jeremy?_ _Was she only going out with him to get Fiyero back?_ What she did know was that Galinda was in so much trouble. Elphaba pursed her lips and walked off.

Fiyero looked down at the book in his hands. "Romeo and Juliet." He read to himself. He smiled. He remembered this book. It was one of the few he read and enjoyed. Of course no one knew that. Then it hit him! he knew exactly what to do! Exactly how to make Elphaba his.

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes_

_And the flash back starts_

Elphaba walked out of class. She wish she had her book. She could get lost behind it and get lost into a new world. It could distract her from everything that was going on in this world. She thought about Galinda. Earlier, at the time, she was mad. But now that she thought things through she felt a little better. After all, Galinda wasn't like that. True, she was boy crazy. But she was also sweet, and she cared too much about people to hurt anyone like that.

"Elphaba."

She looked up from the books in her hands. Everything went so quickly. She saw Fiyero under the tree where they ate lunch stand up and take two steps towards her. Then, there was a blinding light. She felt things around her move. The books from her hands disappear. She couldn't see anything. There was a sudden halt. The blinding light changed to black.

**Review please with sprinkles and whipped cream and Fiyero on top! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. So I wasn't too happy with the last chapter, but you guys really seemed to like it so I'm feel a little better! Thanks for your guys' awesome reviews by the way! I was little sad 'cuz I was only getting reviews from the same three people then I realized that there are more of you reading and not reviewing….Grrrr! that's ok! As long as I got readers I'm happy. *although I would like some of you to review* :) anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that this is my twist on a little bit of Shakespeare and Taylor Swift's Love Story and wicked combined (if you haven't already noticed lol) so don't expect everything to be exactly like the story of Romeo and Juliet. Just a little. Sooo let's see am I'm I missing anything? Hmmm…oh! Thank you to ****darkgemwildcat**** for playing along when you reviewed! :) it made me really happy! I smiled. I don't know about you guys but my obsession with Wicked has seemed to grow within this last week or so…I just can't get enough….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not wicked…not Taylor Swifts song or lyrics…not Romeo and Juliet either…. I don't care…nor do I want it… WAIT! I do care cuz I love Wicked and Taylor Swift!.. Shakespeare makes my head hurt but I like him…**

* * *

_Im standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights _

_see the party the ball gowns_

Elphaba blinked. She blinked again. She was standing. She knew that much. She blinked again. There were people. Elphaba looked around. They all were wearing what looked like to be ancient Ozian dress gowns. The girls- ladies more like- wore beautiful dress with beaded bodices with skirts that floated around them. The men –or lords- wore dress robes that held a little too much ruffle for Elphaba's liking.

She looked down. Elphaba made a small gasp. She too was wearing one of the beautiful dresses. It was a deep purple. To her surprise, it didn't clash at all with the emerald tone in her skin. It clung tight around every curve from her torso up which made her a bit too uncomfortable. It gave a low cut revealing a bit too much cleavage than she would have liked. It gently flowed out at her hips down to the ground. The dress wasn't poofy but had a big train in back. Streaks of black blended in with the purple. It was truly a beautiful dress. One she would have liked to look at, but not wear. She felt she didn't deserve to wear such beauty.

She looked back at the people in the room. This must have been the ballroom. It was huge, with a chandelier that hung above them. It looked like something out of a painting. It was so perfectly delicate. The room was beautifully decorated. She was standing slightly above the people on a small stair case over looking them. Some of the guests were dancing. They danced in perfect unison. This wasn't a modern dance, even she could tell. There people along the sides, watching the dancers or talking amongst themselves.

She scanned the faces of the people in the room. A man in the corner caught her attention. He was looking at her as well. He was well dressed and a ladies man from what she could tell. Something about his face was familiar but she couldn't be sure. Most of his face was covered in the shadows.

"Lady Elphaba."

Elphaba turned. Never before had someone called her a Lady. She looked at the young girl who called her name, a maid from what she could see.

"Lady Elphaba, your guests have arrived." She spoke softly.

Elphaba stared for a moment, but stopped when she remembered that staring is not polite. She shifted her vision to the ground. This was confusing. There were so many questions. Where was she? Why was she here? Or better yet, how did she get here? She thought about asking the young girl her name, or where she was, but thought better against it.

"Thank you." She settled with, and tried to manage a voice that show authority. Elphaba looked back at the man once more, then followed the maid to a group of young women standing in an entrance near on of the halls.

_Big party, this must be very important. _There were people everywhere it seemed. Around every corner, in every hall, even outside in the garden, people were gathered in clumps of their own.

The maid stopped in front of the group of girls and turn to Elphaba. She gave a deep bow, then walked off to her duties else where. Elphaba watched the maid weave through the crowed then turned to the girls. She stepped back for a moment.

"Oh Elphie! You look so beautiful! OOOO and look at your hair! Its soo shiny!" Galinda squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend's tiny waist, giving her a squeeze. Elphaba looked down at some of her hair that had fallen onto her shoulder. It was slightly curled at the ends and yes, shiny too.

"She's right Elphaba you look absolutely stunning." Nessa agreed. Galinda let go of Elphaba giving her a chance to breathe. Elphaba took a moment to think.

_Ok so this is Galinda and that's Nessa, and next to them Shen Shen, Maia, and Pfanee. But why isn't anyone freaking out about what's going on? They're acting…..normal. _

"Thank you." She added softly. "Do any of you know what this party is for?" Elphaba asked. Each girl looked at each other. Then suddenly, busted out into giggles.

"Elphaba, don't tell me your father didn't tell you he was throwing a party? A party that had all of Munchkinland talking for weeks!" Maia asked. She was the nicer one out of the other three. Pfanee and Shen Shen were practically twins wrapped up in evil. Elphaba looked at the girls in front of her.

"Elphie, are you ok? Are you feeling sick? Maybe you should go lie down." Galinda said. She put the back of her hand to Elphaba's forehead, then moved it down to her two cheeks. Realization struck Elphaba. The last time Galinda asked her that, she had a weird… feeling. Could this be it? But being transferred into a deferent world or time period seemed extreme. But then again, that is life changing… and wasn't that how she felt before? Life changing?

"No, I was just joking around. You know me. I'm not good with jokes." Elphaba played off. The other girls laughed "Of course, we should have known." They all agreed. Galinda didn't laugh. She eyed her for a moment, then backed up. The girls talked amongst each other gossiping about different guests attending the party, the latest fashions, and of course, discussing the handsome men at the party as well. Elphaba said nothing in these discussions. She wasn't listening. She was in deep thought; this whole thing was so bizarre. What in Oz name was she doing here? And why did this happen to her? It wasn't as if she was special or famous. Well yes, she was well know as Shiz, but only because she looked like a walking, talking, vegetable. She would be, someday though, with the Wizard. She would become someone. She wouldn't be known as the "Vegetable" anymore, but "Elphaba Thropp: The Wonderful Grand Vizier Of Oz." It sounded beautiful to her. Finally, to be wanted and to be seen for who she truly was. She couldn't help but smile.

She looked up at the girls in front of her. She was startled to see they were starting back at her. She mentally cursed herself, hoping she hadn't said anything out loud.

"What?" the girls giggled in response. Elphaba sighed, frustrated with the girls. She noticed they were staring at something behind her rather than at her. They looked from it and back to her, and giggle some more to themselves. Elphaba turned around and noticed a gentleman standing directly behind her. He was dressed extremely well. He was wealthy, that was for sure. He's deep black dress robes had gold chain loosely hanging from the inside of his pocket. She looked up at his face, and immediately, her eyes widened.

"Good evening Lady Elphaba." The gentlemen bent low in a bow and gave a tender kiss to her hand.

"Avaric." Was all she could manage. He looked up at her, and smiled.

"I'm glad to see we have now pass titles." He said smiling so his teeth were showing.

Titles. How could she for get? What did they call a gentle man in this time period?

"Of course not. I beg your pardon Sir Avaric." Even to her, it didn't sound right. She heard more giggles come out from behind her but chose to ignore them.

"Have you enjoyed your evening so far my Lady?" This was defiantly a much different Avaric than she was used to. She liked it though, he was more polite, and respectful. _I guess I got my wish._ She decided to enjoy it while it was here.

"I suppose you can say that. And you kind Sir?" she smiled at him.

"I have, but now I feel much better in the presence of you my Lady." He smiled and pulled her into his side, placing his arm around her arm furthest from him.

_I spoke too soon. _She rolled her eyes.

"Please Sir, I do wish you to keep you manners, especially in the company of the public." Elphaba replied with a mouth full of venom.

"My apologies." Avaric replied with a cocky smile. He released her from his side and faced her.

"Now, my Lady," he said taking her hands in his, " I have come to inform you that I shall have a quick word with your father and be back to fetch your company for the evening. I am expecting it to be a rather enjoyable night." He said. He placed a kiss on her hand and smiled. He gave a quick turn and disappeared within the crowed.

_Well that was fast. That arrogant, no good-_

"Lady Elphaba! I must speak for everyone here when I say we are all very jealous!" said Pfanee.

"It's true! Any girl would love a man like that to marry." Maia squealed

"Marry?" Elphaba looked at each girl.

"Well, he did ask your father for your hand. You're not going to say No are you?" asked Shen Shen. Each girl gasped. This was all seeming too familiar to Elphaba. As if she had seen it in a dream.

"I suppose… unless someone …special comes along right?" If this wasn't reality, she might as well have fun. Each girl looked at Elphaba confused.

"What are you taking about?"

"Well, suppose I meet someone else tonight? There are a lot of people here and there are bound to be other gentleman our age here. Speaking of gentleman, have any of you seen a man by the name of Fiyero here tonight?." If everyone else was here, who's to say he wasn't either. And as long as this was just pretend, why not marry Fiyero. But she stopped her thoughts from traveling any further. She was still Elphaba. She was still green. No one would choose her in their own right mind. But, then there was Avaric who willingly chose to ask for her hand in marriage. Then again, he didn't have a right mind. And he probably had some alternate excuse.

"Fiyero? Fiyero Tiggular? Surely you're not talking about him." Nessa asked.

"I am." Oh good. So he was here too. So why did the girls look so horrified by the name? Could it be that the Swankified Prince was not so Swankified anymore?

"Elphaba Thropp! Your families have been fighting for years! What on earth makes you think of him! Your father would simply fall over and faint if he heard such things." Galinda scolded her friend.

_What? Our families have been fighting for years? This makes no- oh my Oz!_ It all made sense now! It was just like her book! Romeo and Juliet! But instead, it was her. And Galinda, and Nessa, and Avaric, and even Fiyero! This was crazy! She must have been dreaming or gotten food poisoning. Something the girls were saying brought Elphaba out of her thoughts.

"Although, you have to admit, he is pretty handsome." Nessa said. The girls bursted into giggles.

_Again, I spoke to soon. Apparently his gorgeous looks will be with him no matter where he goes._

"Oz, if it weren't for our families loyalties to the Thropp family, I'd be all over him within seconds!" Maia said.

"It's so true! I would love to get me a hunk of that!" Pfanee screamed.

"Wouldn't any girl?" Nessa agreed

"I hear he's got his eyes on some girl in the Thropp family too. Or at least some one with their loyalties." Pfanee leaned as if what she was saying was top secret information.

"Well, all of you could stop getting your hopes up because the only girl he would have his eyes on, is right here. Lady Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed. Elphaba's cheeks grew a dark green and she snapped her head at Galinda.

"Galinda please-"

"No Elphie, you know I'm right!" Galinda turned back to the other girls, "She's the only one and you know it. Just look at her! Beautiful and the daughter of the governor and living like a princess! She's top priority!"

"Galinda." Elphaba's voice was firm but not mad. Galinda stopped, but not because of Elphaba. The girl's faces turned into a perfect O shape. Some even started to giggle. _not again. I don't really feel like spending the night with Avaric._ She turned around ready to snapped but the face in front of her stopped her.

_See you make your way though the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

"Lady Elphaba, may I have this dance?" was all he said. He stood there with a breath taking smile and held out his hand. This was most certainly not Avaric.

_Do_es he always show up right after Avaric? But then again, she couldn't find the bad in that.

Elphaba said nothing, but simply put her hand into his. His smile grew and he lead her down, back towards the top of the staircase. Elphaba heard the girls whisper behind her as she walked away with him, but she really could care less. All that mattered was that she was finally going to have this dance. Tonight she felt like a princess, his princess, as he lead her down the staircase and onto the dance floor.

The previous song had just ended and a new one had begun. They looked at each other and he bowed low to her; not once breaking eye contact. She did the same, but curtsied. He placed his hand on her lower back and held the other in the air. She stiffened at first but quickly place one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. She had only danced privately before, with an instructor she had when she was little. It was required to learn to dance as the governor's daughter. She blushed thinking of the last time she had danced in front of people. She took a deep breath, and took the first step letting Fiyero lead her. Together they danced. They didn't think of anyone else who may have been watching. Their minds went blank, thinking of nothing but the other in their arms.

Elphaba smiled at him, loving the way he looked at her. Never before had she ever dreamed this to be possible. He pulled her closer, closing any space left in between them and smiled back. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized hoe close they were. She took in a breath and closed her eyes. She loved the way he smelled. A wonderful smell that she had always found she couldn't get enough of. There was no name to describe how lovely he smelled except the word "heaven". She was in utter bliss and she leaned her head down on his shoulder. Fiyero smiled.

_Finally mine._ Was all that came to his mind. He held her tighter, knowing very well this was a rear occasion. He put his chin on her shoulder, closed his eyes, and sighed.

_All mine._

* * *

Frex stood talking and laughing with his guests. Tonight could not have been going any better. He had wonderful guests here to enjoy company, as well as a possible husband for his eldest daughter. He was a nice gentleman and his loyalties to the Thropp family were strong. A nice man to have in the Thropp family himself. He could only hope Elphaba would say yes. He couldn't see why she'd say no. He was everything a girl had dreamed of. But the choice was hers and if she found someone better that she would be happy with, Frex would oblige.

Frex looked around the room looking for his daughter. When he finally spotted her she was in the company of another young gentleman leading her to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor, he noticed how the two had instant chemistry. As if they had met before. He looked more closely at the boy trying to see his face in the hopes of recognizing him. He bobbed his head peering over the crowd to catch a glimpse of the young man's face. The young man lifted his head and rested it on top of Elphaba's, allowing Frex to have a clear view at the boy's face.

"A Vinkun." He whispered in utter shock. "A Vinkun." He said a little more loudly.

"What was that you said, darling?" his wife Melena questioned.

"A Vinkun," he replied. The guests standing around gasped in shock. "A Vinkun! In my house dancing with my daughter!" Frex declared. The guest looked around talking to one another. Frex dropped his glass of champagne and marched straight to the dance floor.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review because you want Fiyero to come in and give you a goodnight kiss tonight! I must know what you think….not too amazed by this chapter either.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 up and ready! Ok, so I'm very thankful for those of you who reviewed because it made a really big, almost unattractive, (I said ALMOST) smile appear on my face! Anywho, this chapters long cuz I felt like being nice :) and I just have to brag that….IM SEEING WICKED IN EXACTLY A MONTH FROM TODAY! *psh don't be jealous! –although if I weren't me, and I wasn't seeing Wicked, I would be jealous. Oh and my friend and I are currently in a fight about who is better: Idina Menzel, or Teal Wicks. Let me know who you think! :) along with the chapter…..**

Elphaba and Fiyero swayed to the music, completely content in each others arms. Elphaba opened her eyes. She looked at the couples dancing around them. She smiled and shifted closer to Fiyero. She closed her eyes again and sighed. She was finally in his arms. Whether he had the same feelings for her, she did not know. But she could pretend. And that's exactly what she did. She pretended they were back at the Ozdust, he had asked her to be his date, and they were Shiz's hottest couple. She had pale white, beautiful skin. And most importantly, she was his and he was hers. Her Fiyero. Her Romeo. She was pulled back to reality within a matter of seconds as a ruff hand yanked her out of Fiyero's arms.

"What in Oz name do you-" Elphaba froze. _Oh. Him. _There before her stood her father. He was angry. His face looked like a mad-man as he stared at her in shock. He was the only one who could bring out the weak side of her. She looked at him frightened.

"Elphaba! Do you know who this is? Do you know who you have been dancing with?" Frex turned to look at Fiyero. "You stay away from my daughter! Do you understand me?"

"Well, father I- I-" Elphaba felt as if she could barely breathe.

"You what?" Frex turned back to Elphaba. His voice was dangerously low. "You what, Elphaba? This is boy belongs to the Vinkus. He's a Vinkun Elphaba! And you know it!" His voice grew louder with each word. Frex whipped around to turn to Fiyero. "And you! What do you think you are doing here? Who gave you permission to be here? Or did you just decide to pop up and see what trouble you could cause?" Fiyero looked alarmed but determined. Frex walked up to him. His face inches from Fiyero's.

"Answer me boy!" Frex yelled.

"My business here is my own." Fiyero said through his teeth.

"This is my house! And a Vinkun in my house is most certainly my business!" Frex yelled at the top of his lungs. He pushed out his chest to show his dominance and leaned in closer to Fiyero's face. But as soon as the words left the governor's mouth, a loud, ear splitting sound came from the back of the room, echoing off the walls. Tables were being flipped over. Metal was clanging around, being thrown in every direction. Screams echoed the walls.

Fiyero saw his opportunity and took it. He ran, darting people as they moved across the room and made his way toward the window. It was a long jump down, but he had no other choice. He took a quick breath and jumped. He landed tumbling on his back on the grass. He had barley missed the rose bushes by inches. The jump hurt his knees but he got up anyway, ignoring the pain. He ran as fast as he could, running on pure adrenaline. His lungs burned as if a fire had lit up inside him.

Fiyero didn't stop. He didn't even know where he was going. He took random turns and ran down alleyways. He stopped once he reached a hotel far enough a way. He felt his pocket for the key to his room. He snatched it out and walked in quickly.

Fiyero looked at no one. He put his hand to his forehead as if he had a headache, to hide his face. The other times he had come in he had used a hat as a cover. He made no delay. He pushed past people not caring if he was being rude.

He shoved the key into the door and pushed it open. He walked over to his bed and collapsed.

* * *

Elphaba stood there watching the scene take place in front of her. She wanted to rush up to Fiyero and wrap her arms around him.

_Of course this would be too good to be true_.

She watched her father yell at him and she felt a cold shiver run down her back. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

A loud noise distracted her from the two men before her. She turned around to see the source of the noise. Objects flew everywhere. Elphaba covered her ears from the ear splitting sound. It was utter chaos. _Fiyero_. She turned, but found no one. Her eyes searched the room franticly for him. She caught a glimpse of someone jumping out the window. A gruff hand turned her around the other way before she got the chance to see whom the man was.

"You're coming with me." Was all her father had to say. He grabbed her by the arm a pushed her through the crowd. She crinkled her face in pain from her father's grip but said nothing. They past through many halls, and many levels before coming to her room. Her father pushed her in.

"How could you do this to us Elphaba? You have disgraced our family! A Vinkun! And what about Avaric, Elphaba?" Elphaba watched her father in his rage.

"What about him father?" Elphaba tried to remain calm.

"He asked for you hand and you leave a man like him for a Vinkun? What were you thinking?"

"What's so wrong about him father? And the "Vinkun" has a name. Fiyero." Frex looked at his daughter in shock.

"He's a Vinkun! That's what's wrong! That boy, and any part of his family, is not to be associated with! Elphaba I am disappointed. I thought I raised you better than this!"

Elphaba said nothing. She thought instead. She tried her hardest to remember what the families in Romeo and Juliet had been fighting about. But the more she thought about it, she realized that the families themselves, didn't know. It was some silly old thing their father's fathers had fought about. She turned back to Frex. He was now pacing the entrance of the room.

"Why must we hate them so much?" Elphaba spoke quietly. Frex stopped his pacing and looked at his daughter. He glared at her, the anger in his eyes pierced hers. In all honestly he didn't know.

"That is beside the point Elphaba. Now, I have made a decision. From what I have seen tonight, I have decided to give you no other opportunities to associate with these barbarians. I was kind enough to give the choice of a husband but it appears you can not be trusted. You will marry Avaric and I don't want to here a word from you against it. Do you understand me?"

"Father-!"

"I said I don't want to here it Elphaba!"

"But father please!" She was on the verge of tears.

"I said no Elphaba!" Frex was shouting now. Elphaba stood there with her mouth open. She wasn't an emotional person and she never cried. But now, she couldn't help it. A small, single tear rolled down her cheek. She hated him. Hated him with her life. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life married to that man. She'd rather die.

Frex took one more look at his daughter and left the room. Slamming it shut.

Elphaba stood there looking at the door, letting everything she had just heard sink in. _Anyone but Avaric. Please, anyone but Avaric._ Was all she found her self saying. Elphaba turned and went out to her bed. She lied down and looked at the ceiling. But this wasn't real, was it? Was this like some parallel world? She had to find her way back. Back to normal where she woke up every morning going to her classes at Shiz. Where she had Galinda to talk to every night, even though Galinda did most of the talking. Where she would secretly watch Fiyero from afar. Where she would take care of Nessa and spend her days in the library. She let another tear fall down her cheek. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. And within minutes, Elphaba was sound asleep.

* * *

Fiyero jumped at the sound of the door opening. He quickly stood up and grabbed the closest thing next to him to defend himself.

"What are you going to do, pillow me to death?" Boq said. It was obvious he had been running. He was drenched in sweat and panting.

"Sorry, just a little paranoid." Fiyero sat back down on his bed. The two said nothing to each other. After a few long minutes, Boq took the pillow out of Fiyero's hands and threw it at his head.

"Ow! What the hell's your problem?"

"That's for getting caught," Boq said then slammed it again at his other side of his face. "And that was for dancing with his daughter!"

"Well-" another wack in the face.

"And that was for being an idiot."

"Are you done ramming that thing in my face now?"

Another WACK.

"Now, I am."

"I couldn't help it! And I didn't mean to get caught! I just thought one dance would be ok."

"Yeah, and lucky for you I was there to start that racket."

"What would I do without you?" Fiyero smiled.

"Nothing. You'd have been dead years ago if it weren't for me getting you out of trouble so many times."

"But that's what friends are for right?" WACK!

"Hey! I thought we were done doing that!" WACK!

"You're an idiot Fiyero! When are you gonna learn to grow up and take things seriously!"

"I take things seriously!" Fiyero defended himself.

"Dancing with Elphaba Thropp?"

"That is serious!" Boq just stared at his friend.

"I really like her ok!"

"She's a Thropp, Fiyero!"

"I know that Boq! I just- I just- I don't know. She's not like the other girls. And not just because she's green!"

"You're insane. Get some sleep and be thankful you're still alive." Boq said this time handing the pillow to him and walked over to his bed.

"Not even." Fiyero said standing up.

"What are you doing? You're not going back out there are you?"

Fiyero just smiled.

"Fiyero, if you get caught, I swear-"

"I won't get caught!"

"Well, at least tell me where you're going. What you're doing." Boq said.

"I have to see her again. I finally had her in my arms tonight and I'm not just gonna let it end like this." Fiyero said putting his coat on.

"Fiyero-"

"Relax! I'll be fine." Fiyero popped open the window and slid out. It wasn't as bad of a drop down but his last fall bruised him up pretty bad. His knees still hurt and his back ached. Fiyero stood up and brushed himself off. He didn't want to take the entrance out; too dangerous. He decided to take the alleyways back to the mansion just to be safe. He saw Munchkinland police walk by and knew that he'd have to be extra careful from now on. He reached the gates to the mansion undetected. He slipped through them without a sound. He rounded to the back of the mansion.

_Now let's see, her room should be somewhere back here…_

_

* * *

_

Galinda walked into Elphaba's room. She was still shaking from the scene that had taken place below.

"Elphie? Are you ok?" she sat down on Elphaba's side. Galinda stroked Elphaba's forehead as she slept. Slowly Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. Her tear stained face felt stiff and dried out.

"Hey Lin." Elphaba sat up and leaned back on the pillows on the back of her bed. "I take it the exciting part of the party is over now?" Elphaba laughed bitterly at her own joke.

"Elphie," Galinda's voice was serious, which startled Elphaba, "what happened back there?"

"Ya know Galinda, I was asking myself the same question." Elphaba sighed. She played with the sheets on her bed as a silence settled on the two girls.

"I could have even told you it was a bad idea." Galinda was the first to break the silence.

"Galinda, I really don't need a lecture right now. It was just a dance for Oz sakes!" Elphaba said.

"What did you father say?" Galinda let her last comment slide. Elphaba said nothing, but sat still looking at the wall across from her.

"Elphie?"

Nothing.

"Elphie please. I want to help." Galinda put her hand on Elphaba's. Elphaba looked down at the hand that lay on hers.

"He said I had to marry Avaric." Her voice came out barley bellow a whisper. She felt tears rush back to her eyes. She refused to cry. Not in front of Galinda. "He said he didn't want to take any chances of me seeing him again."

"Oh sweet girl!" Galinda hugged her friend, taking her head and placing it into her chest. She felt Elphaba's arms wrap tightly around her. "There, there. It won't be all that bad. He's a nice man! He's handsome, he's rich, a total ladies man-"

"Galinda there's more to life than appearances!" Elphaba said letting go of her friend and sitting back up.

"Well, I guess but appearances are very important as well." Galinda shrugged.

"Please Galinda. Please. Just focus for a second! I can't go through with this!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"I was just trying to be optimistic!" Galinda pouted and crossed her arms. Elphaba sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just-…" Elphaba shrugged unable to finish her sentence.

"You love him?"

"What?"

"You do!" Galinda squealed.

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to! Oh Elphie!"

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest but a sound at her window stopped her. Both girls turned to look at the window. A rock of a sort flew up at the window replaying the sound.

"You don't suppose…" Galinda looked at her friend. The green girl stood up and began to make her way to the window. Galinda grabbed Elphaba's wrist and climbed across the bed.

"What in Oz name do you think you're doing?" Galinda gave a stage whisper so as to not let the person outside the window hear.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to the window." Elphaba replied.

"But what if it's him?" Galinda questioned.

"So what if it's him. I might as well apologize, should I not?" Elphaba shot back. She walked forward. Galinda's grip tightened.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba snapped her wrist back and walked forward. She opened the door to the balcony. A sharp chill went down her spine from the cold evening air. Another pebble found it's way up on the balcony next to Elphaba's feet. She reached the stone railing and looked down. A smile grew warmly on her lips.

"Fiyero!"

He smiled back at her. "Hello Elphaba."

"What are you doing here? You'd be in so much trouble if you were found!" she whispered down to him.

"I had to see you. I didn't get the chance to talk to you." he said still smiling up at her. At that moment, Galinda came rushing through and looked down off the balcony.

"Oh. My. Oz!" she stared down in shock. "Elphie, we are getting in soo much trouble!"

"Then leave if you're too scared." Elphaba threatened. Galinda was shocked at her and stood there with her mouth open.

"You'd better shut that if you don't want flies getting in." Elphaba retorted. Galinda immediately shut her mouth.

"Well, fine. I guess I'll just leave you two alone." She put extra emphasis on the word alone. "Be careful. Please!" Galinda whispered to Elphaba quietly before turning on her heel and leaving the room. The door slammed shut causing both Elphaba and Fiyero to jump. Elphaba looked back down at Fiyero.

"She can be a handful at times."

"I've noticed." He chuckled. "Oh dear Lady Elphaba, let down your hair-"

"Oh and I thought you weren't the cheesy kind. My hair may be long but I'm no Repuzel, dear Fiyero." She smiled.

"I want to talk to you."

"We are talking."

Fiyero laughed. "You are quite the character Lady Elphaba, but I'll play your game. I want to talk to you someplace where I can stand next to you. Close enough to touch." Even from where he stood in the dark, he could see her cheeks turn to a darker shade of green.

Elphaba thought for a moment the responded, "I'll meet you in the garden in ten minutes. That is if I can get around my father. He's quite upset at the moment. Though I can't imagine why." She said smiling down at him. "If I'm not there within ten minutes, come back here."

"As you wish my Lady." Fiyero gave a deep bow, then smiled up at her. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. She turned and shut the door behind her.

_Great, now how do I get round Father…_

_

* * *

_

**Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! You guys are awesome! So I decided to give you guys more than just one chapter for the long wait. *THE OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW EVENING!* This way I can get more reviews! Muhhahahaha! :) Oh and Thanks to all of you who said Idina! I have officially convinced him Idina is awesome and better. But don't get me wrong! Teal Wicks is still amazing! But Idina is just so amazing! Anywho…here's your chapter :)**

***IMPORTANT! IF you've never read Romeo and Juliet, the two of them fall in love within on night so I kind of,**_** kind of**__,_**had to do the same. But I tried to make it flow a little better and ya….. So please understand! Don't blame me! Any who ok I'm done.**

**

* * *

**

Fiyero had found a small bench in the middle of the garden. Actually, it was more of a maze and a garden combined. It had to be at least 8 feet tall. There were small paths in the maze, each leading to a different garden. There were flowers lining each path which even in the darkness of the night, the colors shined brightly. The night sky was deep blue and the stars looked like specks of gold against it. Across from the bench Fiyero was sitting at, was a beautiful fountain. He stood up and went to it, looking into the crystal clear water.

_Fiyero you lucky bastard!_ His reflection smiled back up at him. He looked up at the sky. A shooting star. _How perfect. _He chuckled. He looked back down into the water. A new face, green, stared down next to his.

_So I sneak out to the garden_

_To see you_

_We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew_

"What might you be laughing at?" ask the face. Fiyero turned to face her.

"Nothing." He said letting his hands rest on her arms.

"Oh really? Nothing?" she matched his hands and placed hers on his arms.

"I was just thinking of how perfect tonight is. I take it you found away around your father considering you're here and he is not." Fiyero said.

"I take it you are right."

"Good. Because, I would hate to be holding him in my arms right now." They both chuckled.

"Yes, I'm kinda glad about that too." They both chuckled again, letting their foreheads touch. They stayed that way, looking into each other's eyes, perfectly content to hold each other in their arms.

"So how did you manage to get passed you father?" Fiyero said deciding to break the silence.

"Well…"

* * *

_Elphaba slowly opened her door. She had a cloak tied around her neck. She was still wearing the dress she had on from earlier this evening. She picked up a small lantern she had found in her room in one hand and looked out her door into the hallway. Empty. Thank Oz. She stepped out slowly and quietly shut the door behind her. She tip toed down the hallway, retracing the steps her father had taken her. She assumed the party would have ended by now, so it would have been safe to exit through the main doors. Her father and mother would have probably been in some room trying to comprehend the events of the night. Elphaba stopped. She had forgotten. Her mother. She was here. She was alive! She smiled. She wanted to run up and forget everything and hug her. Tell her how much she had missed her, loved her, needed her! _

No, Elphaba, not the time. Later. _She told her self. Fiyero was waiting and she had to get to him before she got caught. Elphaba reached the entrance without a sound. The door looked like heaven to her. Her hand was on the doorknob and she could feel the excitement building like a wall inside her. She still couldn't believe she was got to meet Fiyero. She gave a quick twist and-_

"_Lady Elphaba?"_

_Elphaba stiffened and turned. A little ways away stood the maid she had recognized from earlier this evening._

"_Uh, yes?"_

"_Is there something I could do for you?" The maid asked softly_

"_No. No. Not at all. I'm just…uh.. going out for some fresh air. All the nights... activities have made a little light headed is all." Oz, she should have thought of an excuse before she left her room._

"_Yes, my Lady. Would you like me to send word to your father?" The maid offered._

"_No! That won't be necessary. I'll just be real quick anyway." Elphaba said quickly_

"_Yes, my Lady." The maid bowed._

"_That's all. Thank you." Elphaba said hoping the maid would take the hint to leave. the maid gave another bow and walked up the stair case Elphaba had just descended. Elphaba let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She quickly opened the door and walked out. All that was left was to find Fiyero._

_

* * *

_

"And now I'm here. With you." Elphaba finished smiling up at the man in front of her. They were sitting on the bench now.

"Well, that didn't seem tooo difficult." Fiyero smiled.

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

"Close your eyes." Fiyero said.

"What?" Elphaba said.

"Just, close your eyes."

"Why"? She smiled.

"What? Don't trust me?" he said cockily.

She said nothing but closed her eyes. She felt him intertwine their hands together. She could tell he had leaned closer because she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Now, I want you to pretend. Pretend that this whole ordeal with our families never happened. I want you to pretend we could do what want without having to worry about getting in trouble. We could be like this, holding each other without people getting all… fussy!" they both laughed. " Just… escape this place. This town! This whole present time! Just pretend. And imagine your life without this. Imagine me and you, we could be together and happy and everything would be soo wonderful!" He placed a hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb lovingly against her jaw.

Elphaba sat there and did just as he told her. She didn't have to imagine too hard. She pictured her and Fiyero back at Shiz. They were now Shiz's hottest couple. They had been dating at least 6 months now. They were walking through one of the near by parks. Fiyero stopped suddenly, bending down on one knee. She gasped as he started to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to live the rest of his life with her. She smiled.

"Why are you doing this Fiyero?" she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Because Elphaba. I imagine you and me together. Forever. And I want to make that fantasy a reality." Fiyero replied.

Elphaba sat there shocked. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed on its own accord.

"I know. I know! I'm telling you this and it's so sudden, but Elphaba listen to me. It's not like we're complete stranger. We've seen each other before. True, they weren't exactly the best circumstances. But we're different than all of them. We know each other better than that. I feel like…I've know you, in a different world. Sorry. Do I just sound crazy now?" Elphaba chuckled.

"No. Trust me. I understand. I understand completely." She smiled at her own inside joke. After all, she did really know him. She knew him much more than he thought.

"Elphaba," he looked her straight in the eye. His hand on the side of her neck made her feel so safe and loved.

"Yes?"

"Elphaba, I love you." Elphaba gasped.

"Fiyero-"

"Elphaba Thropp, I love you with my heart. I mean it. This is not just some silly crush to some girl I just met. Elphaba I have never felt this way with anyone. It's like your presence overwhelms me and I can't get enough." Fiyero spoke softly but strong enough to show his love threw the words. Elphaba studied every part of his face for a sign of a lie.

"Yero my Hero," she smiled as her hand moved to his face. "It would be a lie to say I've never dreamed of you saying everything you said. I'd be crazy not too. Oz Yero! I love you so much!" she placed her forehead back against his.

"So much it scares me." She whispered softly.

"Don't be scared. I will always, _**always**_be there to protect you. I don't want to hurt you Elphaba. I want to love you." Fiyero pulled away to look her in the eye.

"I know. I trust you. But sometimes I find it hard to believe." She would never had told him this in the real world. Or… _Her_ real world. She still wasn't exactly sure what this place was. But it felt good to let her feelings go. She was so used to putting her guard up to protect her self but now she felt a sense of freedom.

_Romeo take me _

_somewhere we can be alone_

_all that's left to do is run_

"I should get back. I told the maid I only came out for a breath of fresh air." Elphaba said. "Thank you though. For this. Tonight was great. Well, the dancing and being here. The crash wasn't too great." She smiled moving her hand to tangle her fingers in his hair.

Fiyero chuckled. "Okay. But trust me, I will find a way for us to be together. I swear to Oz that if I have to die in order for us to be together I will."

"Yero! If you died then that would kind of defeat the purpose!" Elphaba laughed and melted into his arms. He squeezed back.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Fiyero kissed the top of her head the pulled them to a standing position.

"So this is goodbye for now I guess." Fiyero said.

"I suppose so." They were so close, their noses touched. Elphaba realized the closeness between them and blush and looked at her feet. Fiyero took her chin and lifted her head up. He leaned in closer. His other hand found its way to the small of her back and pressed her close. Elphaba's heart was pounding so loud she swore he could hear it. She, Elphaba Thropp felt frighten, like a terrified animal. _Oz this can't be happening!_

"I love you, Fae." Fiyero took her lips I his, loving the way they molded together. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. He understood now the meaning of true love's kiss. After a couple seconds he pulled back. Elphaba's hand flew up to touch her lips. She looked back up and kissed him back with all the passion she had.

"Goodnight, Yero my Hero."

* * *

**Yes, I was watching Enchanted when I wrote some of this….bonus points to those who find mentions of it and review! *psh* like it's hard! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. i got one review. im thankful! but wow. thats it? wow. i gave you two updates so soon from each other and thats what i get? wow. im sad. so! im punishing you with a short chapter. if you want a long one, then i guess you know what to do! wow... **

**(thank you James Birdsong for reviewing. my only review! you are officially my favorite person ever.)**

Elphaba closed the door behind her and tiptoed up the stairway. The mansion was silent. Everyone seemed to be asleep. There wasn't even a servant in sight. She walked slowly to her room being very careful not to make a single noise. She held her breath as she opened her door. _CREAK!_

_Sweet OZ! _Elphaba froze. She didn't move for another few seconds. She was sure no one heard. It was loud but it lasted only a few seconds. She let go of her breath. She tried it again, moving the door as slowly as possible. She opened it only enough for her body to barley to slip through and closed it quickly behind her.

Elphaba made her way over to a big door in the room which she assumed would be the closet, seeing that their was not other door in the room besides the bathroom. Inside, Elphaba found the most beautiful nightdresses she had seen. She quickly unzipped and unbuttoned the back of her dress letting it fall to the floor. She took the nightdress off the hanger and pulled it over her head. Elphaba straightened the material on her body and looked in the mirror. She couldn't help the smile that grew widely on her face. The nightdress was beautiful. It was black and stopped at around the middle of her thigh. The sleeves had reached her elbows and had small ruffles on the end. The front dipped into a v-neck with buttons going down and stopping at the middle. It hung loosely around her but it wasn't baggy. For the second time tonight, Elphaba had felt like a true princess.

Elphaba made her way back to lie down on her bed. She fell back on the softness of her bed. she loved the way the plush pillows and comforters felt like a cloud beneath her. She pulled back the comforter and climbed in between the sheets. she was about to drift off into her sleep when she bolted upright, startled by a pounding on the door.

"Elphaba! Open this door this instant!" he fathers voice boomed from the out side.

Elphaba threw the covers back quickly and ran to open the door. The last thing she needed was her father angry to ruin this night. She opened the door as calmly as she could despite how she felt. The look on is face was enough to tell her she was in worse trouble than earlier that night.

_Oh sweet Oz… please tell me he doesn't know about me seeing Fiyero. but he couldn't….I told the maid not to. Unless he saw us…_

"Elphaba Melena Thropp! Tell me right now where you have been? And don't you even think of lying because I came in here earlier and there was no one in this room!" Frex screamed.

"I just went out for a breath of fresh air. That's all father." Elphaba felt the heat rise to her face. Frex stared at her. He knew she was lying but there was o proof of what she was _really_ doing.

"That's all then?" he said as he stepped into the room.

"That's all." She replied.

"Who was with you?" Frex began to circle her. She felt like a criminal under inspection.

"No one." Again, she felt the heat rise to her face.

"No one?"

"No one. Just me."

"There was no one else around?"

"No one father."

"How do I know you weren't with someone else?" he stopped and stood right in front of her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Just ask the maid she saw me." This time she was more confident when she spoke. _Probably because I'm not lying._

"Which maid?" Frex responded quickly.

Elphaba opened her mouth. She had never learned the maid's name. _Oz! now what am supposed to tell him?_ But as if someone had read her mind, the maid in question had walked in with a some what frightened look on her face.

"It was me my Lord," she said meekly.

_Lord, of course! How stupid am I? Not "Sir", "Lord". _Elphaba thought.

"It's true, she was alone. I saw no one with her. I am sorry my Lord. I didn't mean to intrude. I have a letter for Lady Elphaba. I couldn't help but over hearing and I thought I should speak up on my Lady's behalf. I hope it wasn't to bold of me Sir?" the maid finished. Frex looked some what stunned by the matter.

"Not at all. Thank you, I'll take the letter." Elphaba said quickly. The maid bowed and handed her the letter before leaving the room. Elphaba looked down at the letter in her hands.

"Who is the letter from?" Frex growled. Elphaba opened the letter. There was a neat scrawl all down the page. At the end of the letter, there was a huge signature.

"Avaric." Elphaba said in a small voice much different from her usual confidante one. That was all Frex needed to calm him down.

"Then I'll leave you be. But understand, Elphaba, that if I catch you wandering around with some Winkie, I swear you'll never hear the end of it from me. I will disown you! I will do everything I can to make you an out cast! Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

"Good." Frex left the room slamming the door behind him.

Not but a few seconds after the door closed did Elphaba throw the letter across the room and land on her bed. She felt tears rushing to her eyes and spill down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying now. She felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to go back home, to her life at Shiz. She wanted things back to the way the used to be. Even with Fiyero. She could handle this drama. Was this a sign that it wasn't meant to be? She just wasn't that girl. Was that the point of coming to this place? She didn't know. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up normal again…well normal for Elphaba. Could it be that this place was just a dream? If so, she had never had a dream this real before. She pinched her arm.

_Ouch! Oz Dimmit! _

She wasn't going to give up that quickly though.

_Maybe I pinched myself in my sleep._ She thought trying to keep her possibilities open. She took a deep breathe. All that was left was to try and sleep and see if she could wake home in the morning.

* * *

Fiyero had ever felt so giddy in his life. Elphaba was his! He felt like he was invincible! Nobody could stop him! he wandered down the streets careful not to be seen. He took side streets and detours trying to avoid people. He had everything planned. He knew just what to do and how to do it! Elphaba was going to be his weather people liked it or not. He could careless about what they thought. He just needed her and he needed her now. The hotel was in sight. His pace quickened as he approached it.

_Almost there. Then a nice long sleep. _

He was about a half a mile away from the hotel. Fiyero walked faster. Suddenly, a hand collided with his face from behind. Fiyero felt himself stagger backwards. An arm wrapped around his neck putting him into a choke hold. He struggled with his attacker for a moment trying to catch his breath, but he stopped as he felt the sharp blade of a knife on his chest.

* * *

**hmmmmm...not so invincible anymore huh Fiyero! any who... review... or else! oh and please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty! Guess who's back! so I was out of internet connection for a while but I'm back and with and update! Since the last time, I have seen WICKED twice! I went back stage and I talked to the cast! It was awesome! Then I went ack, and in line for autographs, the Elphaba remembered me! She said she wanted to take me home cuz I was awesome and….it made my day. It was so swanktified! And I'll be seeing it again this summer because imma go see it…on Broadway… then again on Broadway during Christmas!.. lifes good….yay! ok so heres your story and please please please review! You have no idea how much it means! Thanks :)**

***sorry for any spelling errors! I try to get as much as I can but then I get so caught up in just wanting to post this that I skip some stuff :/**

* * *

Fiyero froze in an instant. There was a low growl coming form his back.

"She's mine." The voice said. Fiyero was force down to the ground, the man leaning on his back holding the blade by his head. Fiyero gasped for his breathe as the wind was knocked out of him.

"I…I don't know …what you're talking about." Fiyero stuttered.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." This time, his knife came in contact with his neck. "Elphaba. _My_ Elphaba. Don't play dumb…even though your reputation may back that theory up." Fiyero turned his head slightly to see who his attacker was but didn't manage to look far for the knife was at his neck.

Still, he ignored the last half of the comment. "And what might she have to do with me?"

In response, his attacker socked him clear in his side. "I said don't play dumb! I saw you dance with her and saw you take her to the gardens! You're a Vinkun! What makes you think that a barbarian like you could even _think_ of associating with her?"

Fiyero chuckled at this. "This doesn't exactly concern you now does it? I believe she has a mind of her own to chose for herself and if I know her correctly, Lady Elphaba wouldn't be very please with someone else making her decisions." Fiyero said giving up on denying anything. Fiyero was quickly flipped over and winced instantly as the knife was pressed against the front part of his neck.

"Don't push me! I already asked for her hand in marriage so you are free to give up on any chance you think you may have with her. She's made of beauty and your made of filth!" The moment the words were out of his mouth, Fiyero reach up and punched him with a forceful blow to the face. Avaric fell back and his hand flew to his face. Fiyero quickly got up, grabbed the knife and kicked Avaric hard in the stomach. Behind his had, Avaric's face was covered in blood. There was no doubt in Fiyero's mind that he had broken his nose. Fiyero then bent down and pinned one of Avaric's hands above his head and lowered the knife to his neck. The two men stayed there like that, not saying anything, each glaring the other in the eye and breathing hard. Fiyero knew Avaric was in too much pain and without enough energy to fight back.

"I could kill you now." At this point, Fiyero's voice was at a whisper. Avaric said nothing. Within a moment, Fiyero flipped the knife so that the handle was up and the blade was down. He pressed it against Avaric's chest and without a word stood up and ran. He heard Avaric's shouts from behind him. something about him being a coward but he didn't care. He just need to get as far away from that place as possible. He knew Avaric didn't have the strength to come after him but he ran as fast as he could anyway. This way if anyone heard his shouts, they still couldn't catch him.

* * *

The moment his feet reached his room in the hotel he grabbed his bag and began to pack.

"Whoa man. What's going on?" a confused and sleepy Boq look at his friend from is bed across the room.

"We need to leave. Now." Fiyero tossed him his own bag so that he could pack as well. Boq quickly got up and began packing knowing that he ment it.

"Oz! What did you do now? I swear! I just saved your butt and now you have to go and get in trouble all over again?" Boq said.

"Look I'll explain later. Right now we just have to go." Fiyero tied up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"And where, exactly, do you plan for us to go? Back to the Vinkus?"

"Not yet."

"Are you insane? If we stay here any longer we are going to get ourselves killed!"

"I didn't say we were staying here. I simply said were aren't going back to the Vinkus." Fiyero made his way to the window.

"Oz, don't tell me we are going to jump out the window." Fiyero said nothing but climbed his way out and jumped. Again, he felt the stinging feeling in his knees and feet from his landing. He got up and ran. He knew Boq would still be able to catch up so he didn't bother on waiting. Their hotel was a little over a mile away from a forest and he sprinted his way over. He stopped in front of the entrance to the forest and looked in. Boq had caught up by this time and came to a stop by his friend.

"Now what?" Boq said panting and leaning on his knees. Fiyero said nothing but continued walking.

* * *

The sunlight shining down on Elphaba's face woke her up that next morning. She rolled over a stretched out sleepily. She slowly looked at the room around her. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

_Did I just fall asleep in my own dream?_

She shook her head still trying to put things together in her head. She walked over to her closet in the hopes of a clean article of clothing to wear. Upon looking in, she had found that every dress was too formal to her liking. Some had more frills than Galinda's dress she had wore to their first dance at the Ozdust.

_At least most of them are black._

She pulled a dress that had less frills than the others and sized it up. In fact, it barely had any. The more she looked at it, she realized it was a deep royal blue. Satisfied, she pulled off the thin nightdress that hung loosely around the curves of her body. Taking a deep breath, she took the dress off her hanger and slipped into it. Her eyes widened at the heaviness but continued to puller herself in. the bodice was a type of corset but able to zip instead of tie. She carefully zipped up the back and looked in the mirror. It was again, a V-neck and revealed too much than she would have liked. The sleeves came just above her elbows and small ruffles lined the edges. From the bodice, the dress flowed out but it was soft and not too full. Its full length came to reach the top of the floor.

Elphaba looked over at the possible choices for shoes and let out a grown. Heels and nothing else. She grabbed the pair of lowest heels and slipped them on. She actually preferred these more any way because they were more of a small, fancy, boot. Feeling more dressed for a formal ball, she exited the closest. She took another deep breathe and looked around the room.

_Now what?_

She supposed she could wander the mansion since it was different than the home she was used to living in. But if she were to get caught… that would end bad. She walked over to her bed and lied down. It was then she remembered last night. Fiyero. he looked so beautiful in the night. Even in the darkness, his strong, pointed features were clear in her memory. She smiled at the memory, remembering how the love in his eyes had shown so clearly. Her memory then led her to the kiss. She had always been told it was something special, but now she understood. Her stomach fluttered when their hands touched, but when their lips touched, her whole body went numb. She then remembered his promise. To escape this place and find a place of there own. Heat rose to her cheeks and she snapped out of her daze. Her heart was now beating two times as fast. She sat up and cleared her memory. This feeling was still new to her and it made her uneasy. She wanted to be home now more than ever. She was out of her comfort zone and that was dangerous for her.

Elphaba walked towards an open door that lead to a bathroom. Turning on the sink water, she splashed some water in her face. Next to the sink was a tooth brush which she grabbed. After brushing her teeth she grabbed a small towel and dabbed her face dry. She leaned against the sink trying to put everything together. She looked out towards the window in her room. A small white paper in the corner caught her attention. She walked over and picked up. Recognizing it as the letter the maid had handed her the night before she opened it.

_My Dearest Elphaba,_

_I would like to start off by saying I'm glad you're safe. I know we were have a wonderful evening until that Vinkun had intruded. You looked lovely in your dress. Like a beautiful goddess in a midst of commoners. I have gotten word from your father that you have accepted my request for your hand in marriage. I wish I could see you to tell you this in person. I love you, Elphaba Thropp. Nothing can stop me from getting to you. I will tear down anyone who threatens to separate us. I look forward to spending every second of ever waking day with you. You are no longer just lady Elphaba, but my lover. There will be a engagement party for the two of us and I will be there to pick you up tomorrow evening for preparations. Until then, I look forward to seeing you darling. _

_All my love,_

_Avaric Strieng_

Elphaba tore the letter up within seconds and collapsed on her bed.

_How is it that this feels so real? It's a dream yet, the thought of being with him forever in stead of Yero burns._

Nothing made sense. It was all madness. Being the lonely artichoke with books seemed more inviting then ever. Was it even healthy to imagine this? Why couldn't she just wake up?

**Please please please review! Next chapter will be much more interesting I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty! So im back! Isn't that exciting! So anyway, I just got back from NYC where I saw Jersey Boys and Wicked (again)! That was my 8****th**** or 9****th**** time seeing wicked but my first time on Broadway! Teal Wicks did an awesome job! I was so bummbed I didn't meet her at the end :( but Katy Rose Clark did fabulous! It was the best Popular scene! Anywho, heres your chapter! **

**Thank you to FaeTheDevoutScholar for helping me out ;) **

Avaric had come just after lunch. He had taken Elphaba out to many different shops through the village to prepare for their engagement party, most of which Elphaba was practically dragged into. They were now making their way into their last stop of the day. The cake shop. The moment they had entered, Elphaba let out a sharp sigh.

"What's the matter?" Avaric turned to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't a wedding." She replied stiffly.

"I know." Avaric looked at her with confusion still lingering his face.

"So why are we preparing for one?" Her words words stung as she turned around and made her way out the door.

"Elphaba! Wait!" Avaric grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry. Maybe we aren't seeing eye to eye or maybe I'm just a little excited. But can you blame me? I'm about to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. So I can't help it if I want to buy you everything beautiful thing I see. I just want this to be special. For you." He entwined their hands together and rested his forehead on hers. Elphaba, in return, scoffed and back up.

"Oh sure, now you'll be a gentleman." Elphaba said. Avaric looked taken aback.

"It's just…" Elphaba gave him a pointed glare, remembering back to how he was at Shiz. Rude, arrogant, cocky, and plain selfish. And here he was, standing in front of her, acting like a gentleman. She gave another small scoff before finally opening up her mouth. "Nevermind." Elphaba turned back around and continued walking. She looked to her left to see Avaric took in step beside her.

"Elphaba, I'm having a very hard time understanding you right now. What is all this about? Did I do something wrong?" Elphaba said nothing. "Elphaba?" She still refused to answer. "Elphaba!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Elphaba took a deep breath calming herself down. "Can we just go home? Please?"

"Sure." Avaric sighed and lead them towards the carriage.

"The Lady would like to go back to her home." Avaric told the coachman who nodded in response. Once inside Elphaba leaned her head on the side door looking out to the fields of Munchkinland. There was nothing much to look at, for it was all farm land. But even still, her eyes wandered along the rows of the crops growing, watching how they went from diagonal, to straight, then back to diagonal again. She tensed at the feel of Avaric's arm slide around her shoulders. It made her sick to know that this creep was hanging on her like he was. When he reach down and held her hand with his free arm, she snatched it back.

"Now what, my Lady?" he spit out the last words, frustrated now.

"I don't feel well. And I don't want you to catch anything." She said only partially lying.

"Oh well how very kind of you." He said taking his arm back off her shoulders.

"No need for your sarcasm, Avaric." Elphaba shot back sitting a little straighter.

"Oh and your one to talk." He mumble. "it's nice to see we are now past formalities, Elphaba." He said raising his voice.

"Well I would suppose so, since we are now going to be married." She said bitterly. Avaric said nothing, but instead waited until the carriage had stopped and helped Elphaba out of the carriage before speaking. He bent down in front of her to her ear so that only she could hear.

"How about we put on a happy face now we are here ok? This way we get no questions." His words were said through clenched teeth which gave Elphaba a satisfactory feeling knowing now that she had won. Avaric held her arm as they walked up to the mansion's doors.

"Well thank you anyway for today." Elphaba said thinking he would turn around and leave for his own home, but realized she was wrong when he continued to lead her to the back side of the house.

"You are quite welcome my dear." He said, holding open the door for her to go outside. In the back, was a large lake surrounded by bright green grass and small clusters of trees. Avaric lead her underneath one of the closest cluster of trees where there was just enough shade to protect them away from the burning sun. Across the way, Elphaba could see the gardens. The very ones that her and Fiyero had gone to. She gave a small smile at the thought.

"You look beautiful when you smile." Avaric whispered into her ear. She then realized how close they were. His head was now starting to make its way closer to her lips. Feeling his hot breath, she squirmed in an attempt to make distance from his lips.

"Uh… Avaric," she turned her head to the side. Avaric seemed oblivious to her uncomfortableness and instead tuned her head back to face him. Within another moment his lips were on hers, deepening the kisses each time. Elphaba's arms flew up to his shoulders to push him away but he had now pinned her to the tree. When he stopped for air, he leaned his forhead against hers and gave a satisfied sigh. Elphaba then slapped him full across the face, and Avaric tumbled back. She could tell it hurt him because it gave a loud slap.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

"What was that for!" He still held a hand up to his cheek.

"What do you think!" Elphaba screemed. She was to stunned to say anything quite at the moment.

"Am I not allowed to kiss you Elphaba? You're my fiancé for Oz sakes!" His words caused her to almost stop breathing.

_Fiancé._ That small word was enough to stop the world from spinning completely. She didn't like it. At least not coming from Avaric. Everything suddenly became real to her. It felt as if this was not a dream but merely… reality. _Is that what this is? A different reality?_ No. she couldn't marry Avaric. Then another thought popped into her head. Fiyero. No, she couldn't hate Fiyero, let alone live in a world where she was not allowed to be with him. Even if she did have a small crush on him, she still needed him as a friend. Back at shiz he was one of the only friends she had. One of the only ones to truly looked past the color of her skin and look into what made her, her. He wasn't afraid to touch her or be seen around her. He treated her like a normal human being. But then she always had Galinda. She did all of the above and if not more. She was the first one, even before Fiyero, to truly give her a chance. She knew how much Galinda's reputation ment to her, and yet she still chose to be her friend and be with her, publicly. She couldn't let all of that go, not when she had just got it.

"Elphaba? Are you ok?" Avaric's mood had changed quickly the moment he saw Elphaba's face go pale. "Sweetheart, you don't look so good." He slowly stepped closer to her, resting his had on her forehead to check her temperature.

"No." was all she could muster.

"No, what? What's "no" honey?" he said looking deep into her eyes for an answer. "Come on let's get you inside."

* * *

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to fell_

_This love is difficult but it's so real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, Baby just say "yes"_

Once inside, Avaric had Elphaba carried into her room and placed on her bed. He then left to find Elphaba's father or any help of some kind. Alone, Elphaba stared at the ceiling. For once in her life, Elphaba's mind was blank. She didn't know what to think or feel. She carefully blinked back tears. The door slowly creaked open, and Elphaba saw her father come up and sit by her bed side. Concerned filled his eyes as he reached down to feel her forehead. _Well that's one thing I don't want to get rid of._ She thought. She had always long for the care and affection that her father had given Nessa. Slowly, she reached up and lightly touched his cheek with her fingers. She felt his slightly aged cheeks and the stubs of his facial hair. Real.

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

**You know what to do :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes. it's been quite a while haha but I'm going to try to do a much much better job at updating! **

**thank you to all of you who reviewed last! it's not too much of an exciting chapter but...oh well deal!  
**

"Fiyero, just stop. This is probably the worst idea you have ever had." Boq sat by the small fire they had managed to make once they took refuge in the forest. He watched as Fiyero went through his bag making sure he had everything packed and ready for his journey.

"You know what, I'm going to take that as a compliment." Fiyero smiled as he flung his bag over his shoulder. "Look, if you don't want to come, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Boq glanced around the forest and got up with a sigh. "I hate you. Just know that."

Fiyero laughed and tossed him his jacket.

* * *

Elphaba rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the half opened door in her room. "I _can_ hear you." Immediately, the whispers stopped. Melena skeptically walked herself over to the side of her daughter's bed.

"Elphaba, sweetie," she said as she sat herself down, "your Father and I are…concerned. This behavior of yours lately is just…well, it has…" She took a deep breath knowing that her words were failing her. "Please don't make me the bad guy here." Melena gave a half hearted chuckle and brushed her daughters hair out of her face.

Elphaba gave a small smile and looked up. She hadn't had her mother with her growing up and making her the bad guy was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I love you, you know that?" Elphaba said peering up at the women before her. They weren't lying when they said her mother was a beauty. Probably the envy of every women she came in contact with. _Nessa would be too,_ Elphaba figured, _if people only looked passed the wheelchair._ _But Nessa also carries a lot of dominate features from Father…_

"Yes, I do." Melena chuckled and kissed her daughters forehead. She looked back at her husband who stood in the doorway then back to the green girl in front of her. "And we both love you. Which is why we are concerned." Melena's smile faded at that as she gave Elphaba a pointed look.

"I know." Elphaba sighed and sat up leaning against her pillows.

"Well, what is it? You know you can tell us anything."

_No I can't. _"I think…No. That's just it. I need time to think." Elphaba mumbled and looked out her window.

"About what sweetie?"

When Elphaba said nothing Melena sighed and turned to Frex. "Maybe it's best if we had a little girl time." Frex gave one last look at his daughter, then nodded. She waited until she heard his footsteps fade before continuing her interrogation.

"Alright, Spill." She said and smiled at the younger girl in front of her.

Elphaba opened her mouth, but closed it when no words came to mind.

"Oh, I know what this is about."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You are worried about your wedding night, huh?" Melena leaned back with an amused look on her face.

Taken aback, Elphaba sat there speechless then burst out laughing. She wasn't expecting her mother to understand but she was certainly not expecting that either.

"What?"

"It's ok. Look, there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Mom-"

"No listen, really. Have you seen the kid? he adores you! He's practicaly attached to you at the hip!"

_Attached at the hip?_ She shuddered at the thought.

"Mom, I really don't think-"

"Believe me! He's going to do everything he can to make you satisfied. Your job is to just enjoy."

"Mom! Please!" Elphaba gave a full hearted laugh before looking her mother directly in the eye. "That is most defiantly not it! I promise."

"Well, I'm sure it was on your mind at least a little bit."

"No. It wasn't."

"Elphaba, please just talk to me. I can't keep-"

"I don't want to marry Avaric." Both girls sat and stared at each other in silence. Both surpised at the words that had just come out of Elphaba's mouth.

"What? Elphaba-"

"I'm sorry. I can't, I can't do it."

"Elphaba, we discussed this." Melena sighed and stood up.

"No. Father told me what I was to do and I couldn't say anything. Does that sound like discussing it?"

"Elphaba. The decision has been made."

"How would you like it if you were forced to spend the rest of your life with someone who you have nothing in common with." An all-knowing look appeared on Melena's face and this time her words were soft.

"Elphaba, I understand how you're feeling but…" one look at her daughter and Melena knew what she had to do. The last thing she wanted was to have her daughter live the life she was living. "I'll talk to him."

"What?" Elphaba stared at her mother. She never got her way. Never. Putting up a fight only made her feel a bit better about herself.

Melena stared at her daughter and sighed. She walked to the door and paused.

"He's a nice boy, Elphaba. As long as you're happy with him."

"Who?"

Again, Melena gave nothing away but merely walked out of the room.

She was defiantly going to miss having her mother.

_Enjoy it while you can, Elphaba. Enjoy it while you can._

* * *

"What if you met her? Then you can make a proper decision of what you think of her."

Sarika stared at her son. "Fiyero, do you ever think things through?"

"No he doesn't! That's why we're in this mess!" Birvon walked to where Fiyero was standing. "Do you understand how difficult you have made things?"

"Do you understand how incredibly stupid this is? Do you even know why we are supposed to hate them?" Fiyero threw his hands up in the air. "I mean, excuse me if I finally found someone I want to settle down with. Isn't that what you have been wanting and pestering me about?"

"Fiyero, stop being difficult." Birvon put a hand to his head in a weak attempt to calm his growing headache.

"You can't even answer me!" Fiyero cried.

"Fiyero, there are some things that you need to take a little more seriously." The King shook his head.

"I do take this seriously! She means the wor-"

"Fiyero enough! I have heard enough!" Birvon shouted and immediately the room fell silent.

"Can't you just give her a chance then? Fine, don't befriend the Thropps but what about her?" Fiyero offered quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Your Father and I need to talk." Sarika looked at her son. Fiyero smiled at his mother. He knew she would be the one to give in first. His father was the tricky one. Fiyero walked out into the marble hallway and sat down on a nearby bench.

After what felt like forever, a servant came out and beckoned him in.

"Well?"

"Well, I believe your father has something to tell you." Sarika smiled and Fiyero knew his Father was going to have a hard time saying what he was about to say. He turned to his Father and could see the internal battle he was fighting on his face. Birvon looked up from his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"When do we meet her?"

Fiyero smiled, gave a slight bow and mouthed the words "Thank You" before running out the door.

* * *

Six days. Where was he? No word from him for six days. He said he'd be back. Had she done something wrong? He was just gone. "Fiyero hurry, wherever you are. I don't want to marry Avaric." Elphaba whispered against the wind and closed her eyes.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

A small bird flew its way down to the ledge of the balcony Elphaba was leaning on.

"Why hello there." Elphaba chuckled then looked back out to the farm land in front of her.

"Lady Elphaba?" The Bird chirped back.

"Pardon me, I-I didn't realize you were a Bird." Elphaba said taking a step back.

"I have a letter." The Bird lifted out its leg toward her. Elphaba carefully untied the string and the Bird flew off. Elphaba looked down at the note and her eyes lit up.

She headed back into her room and changed quickly. It was still evening so she grabbed a scarf that hung at the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Elphaba's heart was racing. She turned around to see her mother standing on the stair case above her.

"Out."

Melena looked at the scarf around Elphaba's head and the nicer dress she had changed into. It wasn't fancy, but it was nicer than most of Elphaba's usual dresses. Melena smiled at her remembering how her younger self used to do exactly what she was about to do; before and after she fell into this marriage.

"Don't be out to late. Your father might ask questions."


	11. Chapter 11

**What? Another Chapter?...yeah... :) **

* * *

Elphaba was confused. Her mother let her go? How in Oz was did that happen.

_"Don't be out to late. Your father might ask questions."_

Wasn't that basically saying "I know what you're doing but it's ok as long as your Father doesn't find out." If that was the case, then she was right: she could defiantly get used to having her mother with her.

As she rushed down the cobble stone street, she saw a crowd forming towards the end of the street. She was headed towards the library which was across the street from the store with the crowd. She squeezed through the back to the library door. A sudden cheer elected from the crowd and Elphaba quickly shut the door as to not disturb anybody. She scanned the room to find the author of her note. Disappointed, she looked at the clock above the librarians desk. Four thirty-eight. She had about seventeen minutes before the scheduled time on the note. The library had a similar layout to the one back at home so she was able to maneuver around the shelves easily. As she picked up a book that caught her attention, she was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yero!" Elphaba turned in his arms and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I missed you." She dropped the book down on a shelf and rested her hands on his chest.

"I can tell." He gave a small chuckle. "I missed you too. Sorry about the delay." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I can find it in me to forgive you."

"Good. It'll be well worth it. I promise."

Elphaba pulled back slightly and cocked an eyebrow.

"Stop being so cryptic."

"So what?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean "worth it", Yero?"

Fiyero took a deep breath and tilted her chip up.

"What do you think of meeting my parents?"

"Your-Your parents? Fiyero…"

"Well, if we're going to be together then, I mean, shouldn't one of us find some sort of favor with the other's parents. And I don't see any hope with me and yours." he forced a small laugh and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I know… but Yero.."

"Sweetheart, just think of how much easier life would be for us if we had someone on our side. I mean, forever's a long time right?" he gave another forced laugh and Elphaba's head shot up.

"Forever?"

"Uh…yes? I thought… the other night…"

_The garden!_ Now that she thought about it, was it technically a proposal? And her answer…? She didn't give one. But was it really her fault? She wasn't really in charge of her brain at that moment…she thought she was divulging herself into fantasies she never allowed herself to imagine. She wasn't even planning to be here, wherever here was, for this long. Tears threatened to spill at the brim of her eyes. When one slid down the side of her cheek her hand flew up to wipe it away, shocked that she allowed it to slip past her hard exterior.

"Shit." Fiyero cursed and quickly brought her to him and held her as tight as he could.

"I'm so sorry Fae! If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just thought I'd try and help. Oz, if you want to run away and live alone just the two of us, let's do it!" Fiyero gave a kiss to the brow of her head. Elphaba reach up a hand and held a finger to his lips, but spoke nothing. She didn't trust her voice, too afraid she'd let out even more emotion that she already had.

"I can take you home." Fiyero offered not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. Elphaba shook her head but looked up at him.

"Follow me." He at least needed to get her alone. They needed a place where they could talk this out. She followed him to the door of the library which he held open for her and the cheers from the crowd outside filled the room. People then began to shout. Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other when they registered what the crowd was shouting.

"Find 'em!" "They don't belong here!" "Kill 'em!"

"You!" The couple looked forward at the voice. Avaric hopped off the chair he was standing on and pushed through the crowd.

"I said stay away from her!"

* * *

**Please please please PLEASE review! It mean so much to me! thank you to all of you who have so far :) i haven't been have a great couple of days and they brought a nice smile to my face :) also another thank you to all of you who followed/favrited :) means a lot! **

**again...**

**REVIEW! i want to know what you think and how you feel :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry...it's been a while. Please, don't hate me!**

* * *

The crowd turned to the couple and advanced towards them at once.

"He's got Lady Elphaba!"

"Someone awake Lord Thropp!"

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's wrist and bolted down the street. The cobble stones made it easier to stumble upon under their feet. Ahead were barrels of fruit which Fiyero knocked over as they passed.

"Fiyero, I doubt that's going to work." Elphaba sputtered through the heavy breathes.

"Sorry!" Fiyero offered the mob over his shoulder. A loud cackle followed from Elphaba's lips. A man with sarcasm. What a gift.

Fear soon replaced the thrill they both shared when the shouts behind them grew louder. Fiyero quickly pulled them down a narrow alley.

"Squeeze yourself together." Fiyero quickly but carefully shoved Elphaba in between two trash cans. He placed small garbage bags around her, then took an old ragged towel hanging down from a window above them and laid it on top.

"Sorry."

"What about you? Fiyero?"

"Shhh!"

Fiyero hopped into one of the bigger trash bins beside where Elphaba sat. His timing was perfect because the crowd had most certainly caught up with them now. Some of the crowd kept their chase and continued on ahead. However, a handful of the group stayed behind.

"We don't know for sure that they went that way."

"We just saw them… how could they disappear?"

"Split ways down the alley."

Footsteps could be heard parting ways down the alley. Neither Elphaba or Fiyero moved. Both listened. It was quiet. But something didn't settle right with either of them. Both waited for the other to move first. After a few more quiet moments went by, Fiyero climbed his way out of the bin. Hearing him do so, Elphaba followed his lead.

Fiyero sighed. "Hey."

He helped her back onto her feet. The two brushed the scum of the streets off their clothes. Fiyero took her hand to lead her into further shadows but turned the moment he felt her body refuse to move.

"Don't worry. I know these places. This isn't exactly my first time I've been through here."

"Fiyero."

"Please. Just trust me."

"This isn't about trust Fiyero! Oz, we almost got caught tonight. Fiyero, do you know what they would do to you if they caught us? Do you?"

"Elphaba, please. Let's not have this conversation here."

"Then where? Between the iron bars?" A silence lingered. Eyes locked with eyes. One pair with the other.

"Fiyero, he will kill you."

"Follow me."

"Are you listening to me? He will kill you. And he will sleep as if he were the Wizard himself."

"I understand. Now follow me."

Fiyero turned to lead the way but again turned when he heard no footsteps behind him. She didn't say a word, but shook her head.

"She's a smart girl. A fool such as yourself has no place with her." Avaric stepped out from his place and wrapped an arm around Elphaba's slender waist. The shine of a blade rose and dared Fiyero to take a step towards them. "I said stay away. Is your hearing as bad as your brain?"

"Avaric, stop."

"No Elphaba. Not this time." Avaric moved forward. His knife still high in the air.

"When have I ever listened to the dirt beneath my feet?"

Avaric charged at the young prince. Blows flew between the two men. Pushed into shadows, Elphaba couldn't make out which lover was hers. And she couldn't scream. No one could come to their aid. Elphaba lunged forward and merged into the middle of the men. She gasped as a something cold and sharp breezed across her arm. A gash lay on the emerald hue that mixed with a deep red.

"Fae." It was breathed, as if the mind couldn't comprehend that he had let danger fall upon her.

"This is your fault." Avaric pull Elphaba behind him and raised his knife once more.

"You see? This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come back."

"Don't blame your filth on me. Your knife. In your hand."

"Take me home." Slowly, the faces turned and landed on hers.

"Please, Avaric. I want to go home."

Faces changed. For Avaric, a champion's victory spread across his face. And Fiyero's paled and fell as if his world lost light.

"Fae."

Avaric reclaimed Elphaba's waist once more before leaning forward to speak a last warning.

"For the Lady, I spare your life. This time. But the next, I'd bring a weapon of your own." He turned and lead Elphaba out of the darkness and back onto the cobble stone.

"Fae! Please!"

She had unwrapped her scarf earlier and dropped it without a second glance behind. Quickly Fiyero ran to pick it up. Inside was a note. It was clearly written before she left the house so she obviously had planned on meeting again. It was short. Very short.

_8:00 Garden._

* * *

**Please, Please, Please review! *And Happy New Year***


End file.
